SCREAM4AUSLLY
Hello everyone! I am SCREAM4AUSLLY or just Scream. About Myself I am a girl who can be random and crazy at times. I love Austin & Ally and several other shows on Disney Channel. My favorite channels are, Disney Channel, Nickelodean, and USA. I sometimes watch other channels. I'm crazy about The Hunger Games and Harry Potter series. I watch cartoons. One of my favorites is Phineas & Ferb. I am a total Auslly shipper. I love Jennifer Lawrence. She is my idol and favorite actress. I also love R5. And Ross Lynch! <3 XD I love to sing! I'm always singing! If I know at least half of the song I'll sing it! I'm not sure if I could get up in front of a bunch of people and sing though. Maybe I have some stage fright. XD Vist my twiiter account! https://twitter.com/R5_Luvr Other Stuff *I love animals *My favorite wild animal is the cheetah *My Birthday is May 11th *I like basketball *I like the reality show Duck Dynasty *I hate people who post ugly comments on the wikis *My favorite dog breed is beagles *I hate it when people lie about themselves to make other people like them *I like reading *I like the show, The Golden Girls *Laura Marano tweeted me on 9/12/13 *My favorite Disney Princess is Rapunzel *Ross is the sexist man alive (I know this isn't about me XD) *Garrett Clayton tweeted me on 12/25/13 *R5 followed me on 1/21/14 Quotes NOTE: Some of these quotes are very chip wise. *Phil Robertson: If you don't believe God exists, the only hope you have is that He's not there. *Johnny Depp: If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. *Steve Martin: Be so good they can't ignore you. *Marjorie Pay Hinckley: The trick is to enjoy life. Don't wish away your days, waiting for better ones ahead. *Robert Frost: The best way out is always through. *Proverbs: Don't be pushed by your problems. Be led by your dreams. *Mr. Rogers: Often when you think you're at the end of something, you're at the begining of something else. *Margaret Peters: Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters. *Unknown: Don't change so people will like you. Be yourself and the right people will love the real you. *Philippians 1:6: Have patience, God isn't finished yet. Pages I've Created Adopt A Cheetah Stop Self Harm Paranormal Page Auslly Fan Club Jennifer Lawrence Autumn Ross Lynch Ross dancing.gif Ross-lynch-teen-beach-clip.jpg Ross Lynch10.jpg Ross Lynch9.jpg Ross Lynch8.jpg Ross Lynch7.jpg Ross Lynch6.jpg Ross Lynch5.jpg Ross Lynch4.png Ross Lynch3.png Ross Lynch2.png Ross Lynch1.png Rossian.jpg 145px-Ross lynch..jpg Ross as Austin.jpg Ross lynch shirtless.jpeg Images (4)ROSSSSSSSSSSSSS.jpg Untitled (7)ROSS.png Ross-Lynch-Make-Your-Mark-Shake-It-Up-Dance-Off-2012-ross-lynch-32506042-429-600.jpg Ross h.jpg Ross pic.jpg UntitledROSSSSSSSSSSSS.png 640xNx4b5258746c2111e3baae0e50d8672b08 8.jpg.pagespeed.ic.i N-OPMALf.jpg Auslly Ausllykissfeelsfeelsfeels.jpg Glitteryourway-7ff79728 i ship auslly.gif Tumblr static auslly3.gif Auslly feels.gif 9 auslly.jpg Auslly love.png Auslly card.png Ausllyyy.jpeg Auslly feels.png Two sides auslly.jpg Auslly keep calm.jpg Auslly forever.jpg Auslly 5.jpg Auslly kiss.jpg Auslly-Love-auslly-32310981-748-1067.jpg Fangirl.png R5 R5-kid-pictures.jpg R5-louder-official-stream.jpg R55.jpg Keep-calm-and-love-r5-2.png Keep-calm-and-love-r5-family.png R5 g.jpg R5-1.jpg R5-0a581053b241da65.jpg R5-r5-rocks-31907128-900-960.jpg R5 9.jpg R5 8.jpg R5 7.jpg R5 6.jpg R5 3.jpg R5 2.jpg R5 (In Black).jpg Ross-lynch-r5-huntington-concert.jpg R5.png R5-r5-rocks-31907116-462-464-1-.jpg R5.jpg Jennifer Lawrence JL Catching Fire L.A. premire.png JL8.jpg JL7.jpg JL6.jpg JL5.jpg JL4.jpg JL2.jpg JL.png JL3.jpg Jennifer-Lawrence-Pictures-3.jpg Jennifer-lawrence.jpg Jennifer lawrence 2013 wallpaper-hd-1600x900.jpg BUTTTFIRESWWWEEEEEEAAAAHHH.JPG Jennifer-Lawrence.jpg My Pets JackM.jpg|Jack Garrett.jpg|Garret Sniffles.png|Sniffles Josh.jpg|Josh Perry the platypus.png|PlatyForever Galleryimage-144030594-apr-16-2013-1-600x450.jpg|Scooter Rare-kiwi-chick-moves-outdoor-20110601-174527-1351.jpg|Bree Loveydove.jpg|Dove (on the right) Cute Piglets Pictures .jpg|Chester (on the left) Monkey12.jpg|Glimmer ImagesCA4WHFOR.jpg|Auslly Tumblr lv7plcx5h61qlfx4yo1 400.jpg|Kipper Elsa.jpg|Elsa So Relatable Internet.png Teenn.png Weird.png 185px-Laugh.jpg 6309 539193896138883 1004661651 n.jpg 1016071 519713911428784 1296750397 n.jpg 601015 460360287383980 1019845584 n.jpg 133715573272954 animate large.gif Tumblr m4ls1kepjR1rq2jcio1 500.gif Tumblr mcgtlszhqF1rr3l61o1 500.gif 185px-Giraffe.jpg Party.png Tumblr m660sdHjDL1rr3l61o1 500.gif ImagesCA9S0APR.jpg ImagesCAXVZ0PM.jpg ImagesCAX5AJ0V.jpg ImagesCAMFW748.jpg ImagesCANFOP1G.jpg Untitled (2)ROSS.png Tumblr mr8sghvawl1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mr8rz1G5u31rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mr8unyDYFr1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrag3hGktY1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrau7aX8Vz1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrawfgE2tc1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrbcstk2o41rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrb5gecrbk1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrcqtkXpV81rr3l61o2 250.png Tumblr mrggx83RDa1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mrn7wmHUMI1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrowm3Dk6D1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrobcwm4sQ1rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr mro9n1xjff1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrz4nrgXJ81rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr mrz4h9eOus1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr msdrtvwCJC1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr msdrgokmeM1rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr msjki5sA041rr3l61o1 500.png Tumblr msjl9l0mJ41rr3l61o1 500.gif Tumblr msng86A6LL1rr3l61o1 500.png Sorelatable.jpg Fire.jpg FoodGloriousFood.jpg Laughhh.jpg 0.png 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 00000000.jpg 0000000000000.jpg 0000000000000.png Keep Calm And... Yolo.png Awesome.png Keep-calm-and-never-stop-dreamin.png Keepcalm-auslly.jpeg LauraKeepCalm.png Keep-calm-and-love-demi-1235.png Keep-calm-and-be-an-arianator-13.png Keep-calm-and-love-r5-2.png Keep-calm-and-love-r5-family.png Keep calm and be lazy.png Keep calm and be talkative.png Keep calm and stay hilarious.png Keep calm and be sweet.png Keep calm and be patient.png Keep calm and be outgiong.png Keep calm and be creative.png Auslly keep calm.jpg Keep-calm-and-be-your.png ImagesCAOQBBAC.jpg Keep calm and stay hilarious.png Happyy.jpg Hyper.jpg Smart.png Crazy.jpg Funny ugh.jpg Unknown-12.jpeg Images.jpeg Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 4.09.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.55.47 AM.png Party 2014.jpg Keep-calm-and-love-wolves-134.png Il 570xN.461067096 o1by.jpg Pp,375x360.u10.jpg Image9090.jpg Keep-calm-and-hug-me-1104 large.png Tumblr mptqlldY7h1rgihgco1 500.jpg Large.png Large (1).png Keep calm and harry on.png Keep calmhrd.jpg Orig.jpg Images (1)ggghn.jpg C591f4d35381d1cacb4547d8722242f4.jpg 1385873112.jpg Unnamed.jpg Ccccccc.PNG Xxxx.PNG Keep-calm-and-eat-whatever-you-want.jpg KeepCalmDonutA3.jpg Keep-calm-and-play-music-426.png Keep-calm-and-sing-forever-52.png Keep-calm-and-listen-to-music-485-3870.png Keep-calm-and-fall-in-love-365.png Keep-Calm-and-Think-Diffrent.jpg Keep calm and perry on by aiviegarciashapiro-d5tuyzb.jpg Keep calm and aaaahh spider by kkbatoretto-d5204bt.jpg Depositphotos 10322842-Keep-calm-and-follow-me.jpg Depositphotos 11048000-Keep-calm-and-put-your-glasses.jpg Tumblr lolwylZX8g1qf76m1o1 500.jpg 1383385407.png Keep-calm-and-love-laura--1652.png Ballons-colorfull-house-up-Favim.com-968237.png 8989.PNG Keep calm and use the force by canha-d5obofp.jpg Keep-calm-and-eat-chocolate-keep-calm-19286515-422-476.jpg Keep-calm-and-go-crazy-86-8401.jpg 1212.PNG Keep-calm-and-party-on-medium.jpg Keep-calm-and-love-rainbows-10.png Keep-calm-and-dream-on-1345 large.png Keep calm and assemble by jodecicorrea-d51gr91.jpg Keep calm dftba redesigned and remastered by jamesmontour-d356vm9.jpg Cookieskeepcalm.jpg Il 570xn-2667286441.jpg 45454554545cats.PNG 20130220 KeepCalm021.jpg 8056.png Keep-calm-and-love-jennifer-lawrence-17.png Keepcalm8.png Keepcalm6.png Keepcalm4.png Keepcalm3.png Tumblr m6c2yl4CjO1ql6c7uo1 500.jpg Tumblr lricwkGZBA1qh6qcko1 500 large.jpg My-iphone-wallpaper-keep-calm-and-stay-legendary.jpg Keep-calm-the-best-is-yet-to-come-2.png Strong.png Keep calm and listen to taylor swift by elyssefray111-d50opym.jpg 111111111.png Tumblr mterz4BURP1r3noteo1 1280.png 20131030213316-quotes-keep-calm-carry-on-wallpaper.gif Xxxx.PNG Large (1).png Keep-Calm-taylor-swift-32837242-274-319.png Keep-calm-and-love-taylor-swift-89.png Original.png Youtube.png I can't keep calm because I love ross lynch DUH!!!!!.png Dogs.png Love.png Enjoy.png 8056.png 45454554545cats.PNG Userboxes Template:R5er Template:Auslly Template:RossLover Template:BTR Template:Food Template:Cake Template:FastFood Template:Tacos Template:Cookie Template:Pizza Template:Pepsi Template:Fries Template:A&AFan Template:TaylorSwift Template:Laura Template:Rossian Template:JenniferLawrence Template:ArianaGrande Template:Demi Template:BridgetMendler Template:SelenaGomez Template:VictoriaJustice Template:HungerGamesTrilogy Template:P&K Template:HGMovie Template:CFMovie Template:AdpotedAPet Template:ICarly Template:Victorious Template:ANT Farm Template:Halloween Template:Thanksgiving Template:Holidays Template:Wiki Template:Dinks Template:Psycho Template:Random Template:RossHot Template:PerryThePlatypusCute Template:Rainbow Template:Insane Template:Kitty Template:HarryPotter Template:OneDirection Template:Rarlum Category:Registered Users Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:Gallery Category:Users! Category:Awesome Category:Pictures Category:Awesomeness Category:Cool Category:Us! Category:You Category:SCREAM4AUSLLY Category:Awesomesauce Category:Images Category:Picture Category:User Pages Category:Us Category:So AWESOME Category:Keep Calm Category:Scream Category:Pages Category:People Category:Peeps Category:Our People